


Nothing between us 非關你我

by Sayo



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>高登回憶起他們之間的激情，開始懷疑當初只是逢場作戲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing between us 非關你我

他們第一次接吻是在屋頂，被他那絲絨般的黑色披風包圍住，悄然的没入暗夜之中。第二次接吻，是在車上——他的車上——高登卻只記得座位不太舒適。

「八年，你這渾帳居然躲了八年！」高登再度見到他時，這句話馬上脫口而出，但在止痛藥的作用下卻毫無傾訴怒氣的效果。  
男人頭帶著面罩，不發一語握著他的手，過了一段時間才開口說話，他努力控制思緒，不想讓意識隨著藥物發揮而飄流，但對話卻在逐漸昏睡的過程中結束。當他再次醒來，一度懷疑是夢，他苦笑了一下，如果是夢，就能成功留住對方，但事實上，整個短暫的會面就像他們之間從未發生過那些事一樣。

他們最後一次接吻是在辦公室。

丹特法案還在籌備時，蝙蝠俠某次提供資料後就再也沒出現過，頭一兩年，他總是認為對方會依舊出其不意的從黑暗中現身，他不知道為何要期待，丹特法案執行的效果很好，這個城市已經不再需要蝙蝠俠，於是在第五年，他告訴自己該放棄，同時，芭芭拉提出離婚。

「我知道我們之間還有別人。」芭芭拉拿出離婚證書時冷淡的說。該如何回答？他確實對這段婚姻不忠，背叛妻子的感情，但那都是五年前的事。  
「為什麼是現在？」他放棄說謊，芭芭拉比誰都了解自己，當年他也曾察覺到妻子責備的眼神及懷疑的語氣。  
「我累了，吉姆，我們為了其他事爭吵太久，我也厭倦等待，我曾想過那段關係是你一時興起，你們之間或許已經結束，但對你而言並沒有。」

結束？在離婚證書上簽字，高登才恍然大悟，他們之間早就結束，只是自己不願意承認，最後一次接吻結束的既突然又匆忙，在第二次敲門聲響起時，蝙蝠俠似乎說了什麼，他沒有聽清楚，他多麼不希望那是一句告別，但那留在耳邊的餘韻聽起來就像是「再見，吉姆。」

他應該早點休息，卻在病床上翻來覆去無法入睡。再次見面後，那些回憶全湧上心頭並讓他心煩意亂。早就忘記自己是如何跨越那條線，他總是坐進蝙蝠車後就將領帶拆下，緊緊矇住眼睛，一路上只聽到引擎聲，最後車子會停在某處往下移動，他猜想應該是地下室——非常空曠的地下室。

他就是無法忍受自己在那空曠的地方造成回聲。

第一次做愛時，他問過隔音好不好，對方回答「非常好」，但他們的低聲對話在這空間聽起來就是不太對勁，直到他不小心喊出幾聲，回聲讓他覺得十分羞恥，那地方有地下停車場的感覺，但他從頭到尾都遮住眼睛，無法得知身在何處，蝙蝠俠的秘密基地？很有可能，這裡沒有床、沙發之類的東西，只有冰冷的牆壁跟地板，唯一柔軟的東西是放在自己身下的披風跟對方溫暖的身體。

他還記得那些細節。

聽著對方匆忙脫掉那一身複雜盔甲，能在腦中想像男人將裝備一件件丟下並走向自己的畫面，他等著，等著掠食者的進攻，但非坐以待斃，他摸索著自己的衣物，脫掉西裝外套、襯衫、西裝褲，正要除去最後一件貼身衣物時卻被制止，他的手被引導至對方身上，不同於冰冷盔甲，隔著濕熱皮膚的心跳脈動誘惑著他，黑色武裝底下原來也是血肉之軀，顫抖的雙手開始探索全新領域，男人以吻再次邀情，他從膽怯試探轉變為大膽進攻，對方炙熱且完全勃起的性器，消除他的不安感且激起更多情慾，有如初次體驗性愛的年輕小夥子。  
沒有保險套跟潤滑劑造成一點小問題，但那不礙事，只是有點難以置信對方會幫自己口交，也沒想過自己會全身赤裸的趴在另一個男人身上，含著對方的陰莖，他模仿着男人讓自己高潮的方式，希望對方能得到同樣的滿足，不過最後他認為還是得講清楚，自己不喜歡精液留在嘴巴裡的味道。

在有了萬全的準備之後，那些為數不多性愛過程也稱不上溫柔，但絕對充滿激情、災難跟混亂，有次他聽見一堆物體被掃落在地的聲音，隨即被壓在桌子上，一些來不及清理的小東西刺著他的背。有次則是因為靠在粗糙的牆上而造成背擦傷，大腿跟臀部也有瘀傷。還有幾次是膝蓋擦傷，他完全不介意男人抓著自己的腰瘋狂挺進，不在乎那些激情時留下的副作用，看著那些傷痕，碰觸那些疼痛，才能確定他們之間的關係是確實存在，當初是怎麼向妻子蒙混過去已經沒印象，但能確定的是，女人的直覺不容忽視。

作愛時他無法把對方當作是蝙蝠俠，當自己矇上眼睛，對方也脫下盔甲後，蝙蝠俠跟警察局局長這兩個身分就已不存在，剩下的只是兩個互相渴望的男人，雖然有時矇住眼睛的領帶會鬆脫，他仍拒絕睜開眼睛，他從來就沒想過要知道對方的真實身分，布魯斯．韋恩，答案是如此明顯，但他在意的是對方的本質，及彼此之間的絕對信任。

××× ××× ×××

看著雕像，他不喜歡這種彰顯功績的方式，他想，男人應該也不會喜歡。  
他沒因這些事掉淚，壯烈的場景太過於超現實，就算主持布魯斯．韋恩的喪禮，依然沒有對方已不在世上的實質感，他只想著已經受夠主持喪禮這回事。

他很高興蝙蝠燈號被修復，這城市終於將清白還給真正的英雄，撫摸金屬帶來熟悉的冰涼觸感，他也曾這樣碰觸過男人胸前的標誌。就當作他們不曾作過也好，他們之間不該再加上這層關係，雖然對所犯的過錯已於事無補，但至少能在此畫下句點。

布萊克偶而會來高登家叨擾一小段時間，吃個晚飯聊聊近況之類，他猜想年輕男人是否在擔心自己，雖然他認為一切都好，不需要被擔心，但偶而有人能陪自己說說話也不錯，跟布萊克相處，有時會讓他想到吉米，雖然吉米年紀較小，但總會讓他不自覺的想到，或許兒子長到這年紀後也會這樣跟自己談天。

布萊克確實是擔心高登，在救護車來之前，高登除了念著地下兵團那類之外，在意識不清時也一直緊抓著布萊克的手。  
「是你嗎？」  
「誰？」布萊克在慌亂之際根本不知道他問的是誰。  
「我們……」  
「你受傷了，別再說話。」  
「我們之間已經結束了嗎？」  
布萊克突然明白，是該去找韋恩先生談談的時候。高登需要他，這城市需要蝙蝠俠，為了某些理由，詹姆士．高登需要這個男人。

或許高登承受的痛苦比自己想像中的還多，所以喪禮過後，布萊克會例行性的探訪，幾次之後，年輕男人發現其實自己根本就很喜歡去找高登聊天吃飯，或許，理想中的父親形象就是那樣。

××× ××× ×××

他已經開始習慣單身的購物數量，以前都要開車才能將物東西載回家，現在兩個提袋就夠裝了，所以後來就都是直接步行到超市。快到家時，他看見一個男人坐在門口的台階上，臉埋在膝蓋上交叉的雙臂裡，身上的衣物略顯破舊。  
「請問有什麼事嗎？」  
「我需要找個地方過夜。」男人繼續埋著臉。  
「你可以到第三大街上，那邊有街友收容所，能夠提供過夜。」那聲音有點耳熟，但是他沒什麼印象。  
「你不能收留一個被女友拋棄的朋友嗎？」  
對方抬起頭，高登當場愣住，他一時不知要如何反應，該給這渾小子一拳或是該衝上前去擁抱他？看來都不適合。  
「進來吧，韋恩先生。」他拿出鑰匙開門。  
「你看起來不怎麼高興。」男人在他背後用沙啞的聲音低語著。  
「別故意用他的聲音說話！」他轉頭怒視男人，對方卻回了一個調皮的笑容。

但他笑不出來。

布魯斯坐在客廳的沙發上，而高登靠著單人沙發的椅背站著，表情凝重。  
「流浪漢是你的新職業嗎？」  
「只是去了一趟中美洲自助旅行。」  
「你的女友在分手前又重操舊業了嗎？」  
「不算是，事情有點複雜，至少她還留了一些現金給我。」  
「那麼你呢？重操舊業？」  
「也不算是。你認為這城市還需要蝙蝠俠嗎？」  
「這城市在崩壞之前早就千瘡百孔，大家都在努力，但各方面都有阻力，或許，我們還是需要一個英雄。」  
「那你需要蝙蝠俠嗎？」  
「需要，因為我是那個需要照著遊戲規則走的人，但規則不是為我們這邊而制定的。」  
「蝙蝠俠可以是任何人。」  
「我知道，他已經成為一個象徵。」  
「那雕像有點愚蠢。」  
「或許哪天就會被炸掉吧。」  
「對你而言，面具底下是誰重要嗎？」  
「你需要喝點什麼嗎？啤酒？」高登說完隨即走向廚房，突兀的中斷對話。

廚房傳來玻璃破裂的聲音，布魯斯立刻前往查看，的上有著一攤酒瓶碎片跟褐色液體，而高登雙手撐在水槽邊背對著他。

「你還好嗎？」顫抖的背影清楚表達了狀況，他從後方將高登擁進懷裡。  
「為什麼回來？」  
「我想你。」他用那介於蝙蝠俠和布魯斯．韋恩的低沉嗓音在年長男人耳邊說著。  
「你不能就這樣突然出現。」  
「我向來都是出奇不意的現身。」  
高登掙脫布魯斯的懷抱，走到餐桌的另一邊，面對著那個令他氣惱的男人。  
「是你想結束，是你想當作一切都沒發生過。」  
「我沒有。」  
「消失八年，我還為你主持喪禮！你想擺脫掉你的枷鎖，你想從這惡性循環解脫，這之中也包括了我不是嗎？你沒有？你敢跟我說你沒有？那八年讓我明白一件事，就是我們之間什麼都沒有，沒有！」高登用盡氣力對著布魯斯咆哮，到現在才知道自己有多生氣，他拿下眼鏡試著擦掉無法停止的淚水。  
「我從來都沒想過，要否認我們之間的那段關係。」  
「但是你確實想結束。」  
「那是因為……」  
「滾。」  
「那是因為我所關心的人都會受到牽連。」  
布魯斯走向高登，但高登依然低著頭。  
「我所愛的人也會受到傷害。」  
「我要怎麼再次信任你？」  
「吉姆，請原諒我。」  
短暫的對峙，最後高登以吻來這接受這份道歉，他很清楚自己根本放不了手。  
「我們能重新開始嗎？」  
「下次離開前至少先給我個理由。」  
布魯斯終於看見男人的笑容，那藍色眼眸和八歲那年的記憶中一樣明亮。

END


End file.
